Who Let the Dogs Out
by IcedMercury
Summary: Kag sees Inu with kikyou and leaves comes back 3 years later with new powers, a new life and a new boyfriend. what happens when sess gets involved?(kagsess) R
1. Never Again

Who Let The Dogs Out?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Kagome Jerked awake with a start, it had been a long time since she had had that dream. Sitting up she took a deep breath trying to slow her breath. Thinking that some fresh air might calm her down a little, climbing to her feet she walked out of the door.  
  
Outside she breathed in the cool night air. The night was beautiful, the sky was dark and the moon was shinning brightly casting a pall glow overt he world making the land look lithe a fairytale world. Kagome looked up into the sky and signed. Glancing up into the trees Kagome looked for Inuyasha with her eyes. Finding him in a tree not far from the hut Kagome walked up and stood underneath it, glancing up she noticed that he wasn't alone, in his arms was the one person that Kagome disliked the most. KiKyou. Kagome found herself sad and upset at  
  
Inuyasha's choice of a mate. Strangely though she wasn't heart broken, instead she felt Kind of glad and a little relieved that she didn't have to guess about his feelings anymore. She was sad because she realized that she could no longer depend on Inuyasha to protect her if and when she got in trouble. She concluded that she would have to leave to learn how to defend herself. Walking back into the hut Kagome gathered all of her belongings and packed them all away and after writing her friends a note she headed toward the well. With one last glance at the world around her, she jumped into the well disappearing in a cloud of blue.  
  
Later  
  
As soon as he awoke Inuyasha realized that Kagome was gone. Jumping down from the tree he was in( Kikyou had left earlier) he stalked into the hut and, low and behold, she was gone, along with all her stuff. As soon as he awoke the others he told them that she was gone. Pandemonium ensured. Sango shouted and screamed and cried. Miroku yelled and hit Inuyasha, Shippou wailed and cried sobbing into Sango's arms. Kaede just sat calmly on the floor in the corner fingering a piece of paper that had been lying by her pillow when she woke up. After about twenty minutes almost everyone had calmed down with the exception of Shippo who was still sobbing in Sango's arms. It was then that Inuyasha noticed the paper in Kaedas hands.  
  
" Hey Baba, what is that that you have in your hands?"  
  
The old woman looked at the paper in her hands and then looked back at the hanyou, " It is a letter from Kagome." she stared plainly before she went back to staring at the paper.  
Inuyasha was totally shocked he just stood there for a moment before shouting ''well what are you waiting for? Read the darn thing!" he screeched.  
  
Kaeda looked at the paper a moment longer before motioning every one to sit down. Once seated she spoke in a soft voice. ''She has gone."  
  
Everyone gave her a look that said plainly 'duh' then after a short pause Inuyasha shouted " What do you mean gone? She can't be gone we still have to find the rest of the jewel shards."(He doesn't get it ^_^ )  
  
After yelling for what seemed like hours he finally calmed down enough that Kaede was able to continue with what she was saying.  
  
"As I was saying, she left us a letter stating that she has gone back to her our time and will return to us in three years."  
  
Inuyasha at that point went ballistic and started yelling at everyone that this was all their fault. Shippou started crying and saying that it was all Inuyasha's fault that his 'mommy' had left. Sango just cried silently while Miroku tried to comfort her while grieving in his own way. Not truly believing what Kaede had said Inuyasha jumped up and ran out the door before anyone could stop him he ran as fast as he could in the direction of the well.  
  
As he ran through the trees Inuyasha wished with all his might that he would be able to get through the well, that she had not found some way to prevent him from coming through and taking her back with him. As soon as he reached the well he didn't even slow his pace as he vaulted over the rim and down into the depths of time. 


	2. Back in Black

Chapter2  
  
'Thump'  
He let out a long stream of very colorful words as he hit the bottom instead of going through and into another time. After pulling himself out of the well he sat with his back as he ran over all the possibilities of why she might have ran away. The only thing he could come up with was that she had seen him with Kikyou (ya think-_-) 3 Years Later  
A young woman stepped out of the trees surrounding the village. As she walked she gained quite a lot of attention from the villagers. It wasn't every day that a strange young woman walker through alone. That was not the only reason that they stared. This woman was dressed in a fashion of which they had not seen the like of for some three years. The girl was about 5'5 with flowing blue black hair, her eyes could not be seen for the were hidden by a pair of strange dark glasses. She was dressed in a pair of black short shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top. She wore a pair of black combat boots. Strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow was slung over her shoulder. She had a pair of daggers in sheathes at the small of her back , while a whip was on her left. A pair of automatics were strapped to her thighs and you could see a couple of clips tucked into her belt.  
As she walked through the village she looked neither right nor left as she made her way towards a certain hut set at the edge of the forest. Pausing just outside of the door she drew in a deep breath as if preparing to face a great battle. After a few more seconds of just standing there she opened the door and walked in.  
Inside the hut was a dark place light only by the fire that burned in the center of the room. By the faint light one could still make out the forms of three people in the room. The first, a young man dressed in purple robes was resting against one of the walls, or at least he was until the stranger walked in. Hastily he stood up and put his hand around the prayer beads that circled his hand. The other occupants of the room, a young woman with black hair dressed in a pale pink kimono hosted a large boomerang onto her should while an old lady calmly continued to drink her tea not paying much attention to the other people in the room.  
The young woman took an offensive position. That was until a flying bundle of fur came through the door and tackled the strange woman with a strangled cry of 'Kagome!'  
Sango dropped her boomerang while Miroku did the ever enjoyable anime fall. Kaeda looked up finally and stood up to embrace the girl she had thought of as a granddaughter. After hugs all around with a couple slaps in between (in the case of Miroku) everyone finally sat down. Soon after the last hug was given and the last person had sat down, Miroku to Kagome's left, Sango on her right, and Shippou in her lap, the door was flung open and Inuyasha walked in.  
''Hey Baba were..' he trailed off as he noticed the other person in the hut. Unsheathing the tetsusiaga he faced the new opponent.  
Everyone's face faltered as the hanyou once again rushed into the situation without first thinking. Sango was about to yell at Inuyasha when Kagome beat her to it.  
"SIT!!!"  
Inuyasha didn't even have time to register what had happened before he was slammed into the ground.  
"%$#@ wench @#$&%# why the #@&$ did you do that?" Then it hit him rather hard that he had just been 'sat' for the first fire in 3 years. ''Kagome!"  
Just as Inuyasha was prying himself off the floor guess who should walk in but none other then Kikyou herself. Upon seeing Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome standing over him still fuming, a small smile came to her lips that she quickly hid from him when Inuyasha glanced up at her. He might not have seen it but everyone else had. Just as quickly as she had come she swept out again.  
Finally everyone was able to calm down and sit down. As soon as they hat sat down Kagome was bombarded by questions from all sides.  
"Were have you been?"  
"How have you been?"  
"Did you bring me any candy?"  
"Feh.''  
"Whoa. Whoa, slow down I can only answer one question at a time. As to where I was, I was training. How am I? I'm fine, excited but fine. Yes Shippou I did bring you some candy, don't eat it all now. I missed you too Inuyasha."  
"How did she know what Inuyasha said," Miroku whispered to Sango who sat right next to him. " I only heard 'feh' and that could mean anything."  
Everyone just shrugged their shoulders and continued on pestering Kagome to tell them what she had been doing over the last three years. After several hours of talking and laughing everyone decided that it was Time for bed and they all turned in, everyone that is except Inuyasha and Kagome. 


	3. Kevin

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome sat on a blanket staring at the roof of the hut, as if waiting for something to happen, Inuyasha just sat their and watched her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he finally spoke.  
''Yo Wench, what are you waiting for? Its not like anything is going to happen."  
"Now there Inuyasha, is where you are wrong," just as she spoke the words Inuyasha caught the scent of a strange male, just seconds before he felt the blade at his throat.  
''So this is the infamous hanyou Inuyasha hmm? Not much of a guard is he Kagome? I mean you knew I was here before he did," spoke a soft voice by Inuyashas head.  
Kagome looked seconds away from cracking up at the look on Inuyasha's face when he heard the strange man called her by name. ''It's OK Kevin he was just to busy talking and fuming at me to notice that you were there," as she finished talking she did burst out laughing at the look of pure and utter shock on Inuyasha's face.  
Inuyasha felt the knife being taken away as the man, this 'Kevin' stepped away. Quickley he spun around and backed away to get a good look at 'Kevin'.  
He was tall with strait dark hair that fell to his shoulders but was tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. His features were angular and his eyes were dark green, almost black. He was dressed in clothes Inuyashu had only seen in Kagom's time. A pair of light blue jeans encased long muscular legs while a black muscle shirt outlined wide shoulders and a well muscled chest. Around his waist was a belt with 3 throwing knives attatched with a sword on his left hip, In his left hand hung the dagger that had only moments before been at Inuyasha's neck, his right hand was thrust into the front pocket of his jeans.  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, trying to protect her from this new threat. ''Who the heck are you and why are you here? If you're hear for the Jewel shards, you're not getting them."  
''Inuyasha SIT!"  
'' What the heck was that for wench?"  
''Sit, I've told you before my name is kagome, Ka-go-me! " Kagome turned back to the man behind her and smiled at him before giving him a big hug.  
Inuyasha looked on rage in his eyes, as soon as the spell wore off he sat up, folding his hands into his sleaves and glared at the man in Kagome's arms.  
''Feh."  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha before looking at the man in front of her. "Come on Kevin, lets go and get your things." together they walked away, Kevins arm around Kagomes shoulders.  
  
The next moming Kagome introduced Kevin to the rest of the group. As Kagome got into the hut she was assulted by a flying bundle of fur.  
"MMOOMMMMYY!!!"  
Kagonu opened her armes and caught the bundle which turned out to be Shippou.  
''I thought you were leaving me again, please don't leave, don't go away, who the heck is that? You won't take my mommy away from me, I won't let you!"  
''Oh Shippou, I'm not going any were, I was only helping Kevin with his things. And no Kevin is not going to take me away. Shippou I want you to meet Kevin, a very close friend of mine."  
Kevin bent down slitly to look Shippou in the eyes and said in a soft serious voice, "Hi shippou, nice to meet you, and I will not be taking away your mommy. In fact I will be helping your mommy as much as I can."  
Inuyasha looked extreamly put out about that statement. 


End file.
